Break
by Virgins-and-Surgeons
Summary: He hates him. Hates him so very much. But hatred, when deep and strong enough, can warp itself into something much different. And now, Grimmjow is going to act on it, and much more primal urges, when Ichigo is at his absolute weakest. Grimmichi


**((Warning for rape, death, and Grimmjow's mouth.))**

* * *

He hated that fucker.

They stood opposite one another, atop the sands of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow's clawed black feline feet burned from the temperature of the sand. Though there was a sun above them, it was fake. No heat radiated down upon himself and the strawberry blond young man opposite him, wielding a hollow's mask and vacant yellow-black eyes that he absolutely fucking hated. The sand was as cold as ice, so cold that it burned the delicate pads of his feet. Fuck that; Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez wasn't one to bitch and moan about cold sand. He'd walked along it as an Adjuchas, unafraid of any hollow he met, but as all Adjuchas were, terrified of being devoured. Unable to sleep for fear of being eaten alive. Afraid to revert back to a mindless Gillian. He'd hated it.

But more than anything else, he hated the man across from him on the white sands. This justice-filled bitch coming to save his personal whore from Aizen's clutches. He wanted to hook his claws in Ichigo Kurosaki's mouth, twist and tear and make the Vizard suffer. Wanted to taste blood. His blood. The very idea of it made his own blood rush with adrenaline, caused his long mane of blue hair to stand on end in excitement. The idea of killing Kurosaki was just like shooting up heroin; the actual act would probably be just like the best, hottest sort of sex he could ever have. He'd probably cum just from the goddamn sight of his bloody corpse. So deep did his hatred of Ichigo Kurosaki run, that it was becoming something else entirely.

They both lunged forward, both hungering for the exact same thing; the other's blood. Kurosaki himself would never admit to it, and that was just so goddamn funny to Grimmjow. Who the hell came just to save some bitch that you didn't even love? Sure, Grimmjow had been in the right place at the right time, namely when Orihime Inoue had a magnificent breakdown after some taunts from the Sexta. She'd thrown herself at him, sobbing about some shit relating to Kurosaki not loving her, loving some Rukia bitch or something. Then, she'd pressed up against him. Hunting for comfort of any sort, no matter what it was. Grimmjow answered with a hot dicking. Hot sex, both sides won in the end, and now, Grimmjow could make Kurosaki even more pissed. He came to fight, though Ichigo would never admit it. He came to fight Grimmjow, and Inoue was a nice excuse to show up deep in enemy territory and do it.

The blade of Kurosaki's sword slammed against Grimmjow's armored forearm, blocked effortlessly as the Sexta laughed sharply in Ichigo's face.

"Hey, Kurosaki! You came to fight, so don't even fucking deny it. You came after me, didn't even ask that bitch if anyone...had some fun with 'er."

Ichigo bristled, and Grimmjow felt another blast of euphoria at seeing him so...so..._pissed_.

"You didn't!" Kurosaki roared, though the victorious smirk on his opponent's face told it all. "Fuck yes I did!" Grimmjow snarled through a terrific grin, before the blad lit up pure black. Grimmjow stared at it in shock, before launching backwards by kicking off of Kurosaki's stomach. He still spoke through it, as the agile Espada jumped away.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo roared, sending a bolt of black energy at Grimmjow. The Sexta continued grinning, as Ichigo realized why. Jeagerjaquez launched off of the tall red pillar behind him, dodging the blast by mere inches as it slammed into the pillar that Inoue Orihime and Nel happened to be on top of. Ichigo screamed Orihime's name, shunpoing forward to try and save her and Nel. He would get there in time, as the pillar began to collapse-

"Don't fucking think so!!" Grimmjow was right in his face, grabbing Ichigo by the front of his Bankai coat and shoving a knee rough into his stomach, loving how the air was knocked from the boy. In one smooth move, he twisted and threw Ichigo straight down into the sand at a tremendous speed, saw the puff of icy cold white sand flying up as he hit it and laughed like a madman. Ichigo shot up to his knees, attempting to stagger to his feet when a padded foot slammed him back down into the sand, and all of Grimmjow's weight was leaned into his spine. It creaked; Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo shouted in pain, before leaning his weight up a bit to let Ichigo move his face from the glass-like sand.

"Hey Kurosaki, you're missin' the show. Lift your fuckin' head up and look at the shit you done."

The sound of a toppling tower caused Ichigo to shoot his head up, attempt to stand only to find that Grimmjow had straddled his back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down in the sharp sand and laughing at the sight of Orihime grabbing Nel and holding tight, shouting Ichigo's name. Ichigo flailed but couldn't get free, only looked on in horror and screamed Orihime's name, Nel's name as he saw her shield crumble as the tower fell, as she and Nel disappeared within a huge cloud of smoke and sand. Ichigo went silent, as Orihime's last scream was cut off suddenly. When the dust settled, the place the two of them had been was crushed under tons of rubble. There was absolutely no doubt of her fate.

"Ori...hime..."

The soft mumbling caught Grimmjow's attention, and was answered with the sharpest of cackles.

"Ha! You fucking killed 'em dead, didn't ya? Stupid shit. Gotta be more careful next time."

Ichigo's masked face turned upwards enough for Grimmjow to see his eyes, and the Sexta snarled at the pained look within their golden-black depths. And that fucking mask...

"Don't look at me with those fucking eyes!!" Grimmjow roared, and in an instant, his clawed fingers were tightening around Ichigo's mask. With a terrific jerk did Jeagerjaquez rip off the mask whole, to the pained screams of his prey. With a snarl, Grimmjow crushed the mask in his palm. The eyes went back to their normal brown color, though they still held immeasurable pain and guilt within them.

That was fun. And Grimmjow was getting an idea.

"Why should I just kill you?" He queried in something akin to a purr, as Ichigo saw his claws fade back to normal human fingers on either side of his head. A hand reached back and sheathed Pantera, before Grimmjow quickly dug his knee into the small of Kurosaki's back. A pained yelp; this was getting more fun than just killing him.

Grimmjow didn't just hate Ichigo Kurosaki. He hated what the loathing, the anger, the hatred, the pure fucking negative emotion had turned into.

Obsession.

"You're mine to kill. You got that shit, Kurosaki?"

Fingers ran across the top of Ichigo's hakama, tracing the very top of it. An idea was coming to Grimmjow, one that could satisfy more than just the bloodlust and the hatred. One that could satisfy the possessive urges towards his one true nemesis, the rival that he had bested in combat. He was honest to whatever the fuck God could possibly exist obsessed with Ichigo Kurosaki, wanted to see the kid drip sweat. Wanted to see him with hot cum sprayed down his fucking back. Wanted to hear not only the agonized screams and shouts of a dying man, but the sinful moans and passionate cries of someone enjoying something that went against everything they ever believed in, everything they ever wanted. It wasn't just hate anymore. It turned into something entirely different, something transcendent of hatred.

Goddamn the lust. Goddamn the hollow instinct to dominate what he decided was his. And god-fucking-damn the erection he was now digging into Ichigo's back, grinning as he did. To hear the yelp, the knowledge of what it was, and the realization of what Grimmjow wanted. Not really just wanted, but what he was about to take.

"Fuck no-" Ichigo screeched, before Grimmjow shoved his head down into the sand and from the yelp, knew he'd gotten the glass-like sand in the kid's eyes.

"Hurt? Too fucking bad!"

Using the black Zangetsu laying in the sand within arm's reach of Grimmjow, but not Kurosaki, the Sexta very quickly switched both of Ichigo's hands to lay over one another, then drove the substitute shinigami's blade right through them. It very effectively pinned his hands in place, and the scream was so fucking delicious that Grimmjow could just taste it in the air. Now knowing that Ichigo was going to stay in place, Grimmjow took his sweet time in using Pantera to slice off the top of Ichigo's shihakusho, exposing his bare back to the fake sunlight. Nice, tanned skin. Kurosaki chilled as Grimmjow ran his hand over the smooth skin, before his free hand slid over Ichigo's chest and traced his abs. Niiiice.

"Why the fuck...are you doing this?" Ichigo growled, though the bravado in his tone was rendered false by the small note of pain in it as his hands bled freely over Zangetsu's black blade. Grimmjow laughed huskily, leaning down and pressing his body against Ichigo's, framing it while pressing his erection further against Ichigo's now bare back, laying his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Because I'm pretty goddamn obsessed with you, Kurosaki." Grimmjow breathed out against his neck, causing Ichigo to shiver underneath him. He traced his hands along his stomach, down to slide beneath his hakama and seize his member. Grimmjow dug in his teeth tightly on Ichigo's shoulder at that point, feeling blood on his tongue and immediately felt a huge rush in his system at the hot feeling of blood in his mouth. The taste of Ichigo's blood just drove him wild, caused him to start off at a rough and heavy pace of stroking the teen beneath him and feeling him shudder at it, groaning under his breath.

"You're a fuckin' virgin, ain't ya?" Grimmjow growled against Ichigo's bloodied shoulder, only getting heavy breathing in response. Yup, virgin.

The hakamas were dragged down, and in one painful motion, Grimmjow buried himself deep in Ichigo. A pained scream spurred him on, as his hierro held up against the terrible friction.

"Fucking take it all, Kurosaki." Jeagerjaquez growled hotly in his ear, pressing forward until he was completely within Ichigo. He dug his nails in the shinigami's sides, dragging down and watching with satisfaction as blood rose up to chase his fingertips, and Ichigo shouted again.

"Shaddap, bitch."

Without really caring about Ichigo, Grimmjow pulled out slowly and then thrust back in incredibly roughly, getting another scream. He didn't care; personally, Grimmjow loved the hot friction of the lack of any sort of lubrication, thought it added some excitement. Quickly though, it became easier to move in and out, mostly because Grimmjow must've torn something of Ichigo's, considering all the blood.

God, it was fucking amazing.

Slowly, Grimmjow noticed how Ichigo's pained yelps and screams had changed considerably over the time they spent there. There was still strain in his voice, obviously from the pain of being jerked back and forth with every thrust and having his hands pulled this way and that on Zangetsu, but he was also moaning very gently. Well, that just wasn't enough. After a bit of exploration, Grimmjow slammed right into something that caused white to flash before Ichigo's eyes, and the Sexta knew he'd found his target from the cry he got in return.

"You don't need that bitch Orihime. You don't fucking care either, do you? Here she is, possibly alive under the rubble, and you're enjoying getting fucked raw by the Espada that made ya kill her. Sick fuck." Grimmjow growled huskily into Kurosaki's ear, hearing a surprising cry in return.

"No!!" Ichigo shouted, before getting a particularly hard thrust and practically screaming in return. Sharp, mocking laughter answered him as Grimmjow's stroking got harder, faster, in time with his own approaching release.

"Say my goddamn name, Kurosaki Ichigo. You better fucking yowl it."

This boy was Grimmjow's now, through and through. He had claimed the kid, made it known that Ichigo Kurosaki was his own fucktoy for at least this short span of time, until Grimmjow became bored of him and either killed or abandoned him. Ichigo was his. His.

"Fucking say it!!" Grimmjow roared, hitting his own release and digging his nails in tight, and got his request in the form of hearing Ichigo yowl the name 'Grimmjow' in his own climax. They stayed there for a moment, both recovering and panting to regain their breath. Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled out and left Ichigo out on the icy cold sand, fixing his Las Noches uniform and laying a hard kick on Ichigo's back, shoving him further into the sand.

"You remember whose you are, bitch. And Inoue was alive until just a few seconds ago, when she finally died. Stupid shit."

He turned and left, walking off across the cold sands and back towards Las Noches. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't worth killing, not anymore. Whoever found him could do what they wanted. Grimmjow was the victor.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez fucking won.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes some hours later, having passed out nude in the sand. He coughed, turning his head and vomiting in the sand. He'd killed Orihime and Nel. He'd done it himself, and could've saved Orihime afterwards. If he hadn't been so entranced with Grimmjow, maybe...maybe...

He laid his head back in the sand, in a clean spot. It didn't matter. She was dead, they both were. He could only wait for one of his friends to come and find him, come see him like this. He could only wait for that humiliation.

"...Well, look at this."

A slick, icy cold voice rang out behind him, and Ichigo craned his neck back to try and see who it was, failing. A curled boot pressed down on his back, shoving him down into the sand as an icy cold laugh chilled the already cold air. Hands as cold as ice slid up his back and gripped his hair tightly, as someone kneeled down next to him and chuckled in a way that made Ichigo's skin crawl.

"Thought I'd get a fight, but hey..." The stranger went on, leaning over Ichigo's shoulder. Long black hair slid down and tickled his bloody shoulder, and Ichigo distinctly caught sight of an eye patch and a grin identical to Shinji Hirako's, though more insidious in meaning. Nnoitra Jiruga grinned at his trapped prey, already tracing his long pale fingers down Ichigo's sides, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise and running his long tongue across the bloody bite wound Grimmjow had left.

_"A fuck is just as good."_


End file.
